Cuando estar solo es una mera ilusión
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Porqué realmente era solo 'eso' desde el principio cuando le conoció con sus retos, travesuras e idioteces. Sasuke, pese a todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor, no estaba completamente solo. Nunca lo estuvo. One-shot. NaruSasu. Alusión al capítulo 698 del Manga. (Y ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE)


" _En un platillo de la balanza coloco mis odios; en el otro, mis amores. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que si las cicatrices enseñan, las caricias también"_

 **Mario Benedetti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único:** _Sigo aquí_

Pov's Sasuke.

 **1**

Últimamente he estado teniendo un pensamiento bastante persistente estas semanas.

Camino acompañado por la calle. Yo estoy en silencio y veo a las personas pasar a mi lado mientras hablan por celular o sus miradas se pierden entre la multitud que a ellos también rodea como a mí. No me gustan las multitudes, pero en este momento no me importa tanto.

Mi acompañante habla demasiado, tal vez imaginando que estoy oyendo lo que dice, sin embargo yo procuro concentrarme en lo que está en mi mente. No es que quiera ser grosero, solo no puedo dejar de recaer una y otra vez en este pensamiento insistente, por lo que había dejado de resistirme y ahora me enfocaba plenamente en él.

Cuando veo a las personas pasar con sus parejas, algo dentro de mí se encoge y me hace soñar despierto con cosas que en un día común y corriente posiblemente nunca me pasarían por la cabeza.

Que mal que no puedo evitarlo.

 **2**

Los momentos en que me quedo solo en mi cuarto y me acuesto sobre la cama, surgen otra vez estos inusuales pensamientos.

A veces, en las mañanas de fin de semana y en secreto, me pongo a mullir el lado contrario de mi cama, ese lugar donde nunca duermo. Después de darle el aspecto que quería conseguir, así, con toda la sabana desarreglada, lo veo por un momento analizándolo y luego pienso que tal vez así quedaría después de que la persona que quiero se levante de mi lado para ser el primero en iniciar el día.

Y si pienso eso, entonces dejo de pensarlo. Lo borro de mi mente y acomodo la cama otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado, y así es en realidad.

Lo cual no me hace sentir exactamente feliz con el pensamiento.

 **3**

Me gusta el cine, pero ahora que he estado teniendo este pensamiento insistente, ya casi no voy. Porque si voy, entonces veré a personas acompañadas de otras, y claro, ver eso es normal en todos lados. Lo que no me gusta es que van con esa persona especial para ellos. Juntos y demostrativos, demasiado cariño para mi vista. Por eso la aparto.

Entonces cuando la película está rodando y a mi lado hay un lugar vacío, pienso que me gustaría que mi persona especial llegara en cualquier momento con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios, suplicando en murmuro mi perdón por haberme dejado entrar solo a la sala del cine. Después se sentaría en el lugar vacío que está a mi lado y sostendría mi mano y no la soltaría hasta llegar a casa.

Entonces cuando pienso eso, tiro intencionalmente mi vaso de bebida en el lugar vacío y me salgo a mitad de la película sin más, porque ya no quiero verla ni estar con las personas que me rodean.

Sin quererlo realmente, pienso que ahora esos dos lugares vacíos podrán ocuparlos personas que se consideran especiales el uno para el otro.

Es ahí cuando salgo más a prisa.

 **4**

Amo la música, pero contradictoriamente creo que estoy empezando a odiarla.

Todas las que he estado escuchando estos días hablan sobre sentimientos empalagosos, personas enamoradas y la bien que se siente tener a alguien solo para ti, un humano que profesa promesas indestructibles y eternas de amor verdadero. Yo sé que nada es para siempre, no creo en el amor verdadero y mi imaginación suele ser fatalista en ese aspecto de los sentimientos. Pero...

Lo peor es que yo quiero sentir todo lo que dicen las canciones.

Y cuando pienso eso, cambio la pista de música a una de Rock y subo el volumen hasta no escuchar ni lo que está pasando por mi mente. Espero un rato hasta que empiece a palpitarme la cabeza por el dolor y así dejar de pensar tanto.

No soporto contradecir lo que pienso con lo que siento.

 **5**

Estos pensamientos no son exactamente lo que me gustaría tener en la cabeza cuando estoy en la facultad.

En los días que por uno u otro motivo tenemos hora libre donde no hay mucho que hacer salvo perder el tiempo, no me gusta porque no es en absoluto productivo. Pero estoy ahí y debo resignarme.

De pronto veo que con fastidio aquello que es lo menos que quiero ver en estos días que tengo estos pensamientos tan molestos. Un par de desconocidos se toman de la mano y conversan animadamente. Son una pareja, vaya sorpresa. Entonces los veo besarse y algo dentro de mí se encoge y me hace soñar despierto, provocándome un inesperado Deja Vú que, en realidad, no quería sentir.

Con mi quijada recargada en mis nudillos, miro de reojo el asiento vacío que está a mi lado y suspiro frustrado por que en esta ocasión no puedo derramar una bebida en el asiento e irme así como así. Tampoco puedo deshacerlo como una sábana que desarreglé intencionalmente. Y en esta situación, mucho menos podría poner música tan alta como para reventarme los oídos y así dejar de pensar tanto.

Estos pensamientos que he estado teniendo con tanta insistencia en estas últimas semanas ya comenzaban a tener un efecto aún más negativo en mí, en serio, MÁS. Y siendo yo, eso ya es mucho que soportar.

Pero de algún inexplicable modo lo soporté el resto de la tarde.

 **6**

Mi situación mejoró y a la vez no cuando llegué a casa.

Estaba solo, por lo que ahora sería inútil intentar distraerme con cualquier cosa. Se supone que desde hace una hora debía estar en el aeropuerto para darle la bienvenida a cierta persona, sin embargo yo seguía aquí en mi habitación para procurar no pensar en nada. Cuando estaba en la facultad, imaginé que lo lograría si ponía mi empeño en distraerme con todo la tarea que generalmente dejaban los viernes y que apenas lograba terminar en la madrugada del domingo.

Pero los docentes decidieron apiadarse de nosotros justamente ese viernes de entre los cincuenta y dos viernes que el año tenía y nos dejaron libre el fin de semana...

Sin ningún Plan B que resguardara al Plan A, resultó que esa fue la segunda idea más tonta que Sasuke Uchiha había tenido en su vida, damas y caballeros. La primera idea más tonta que tuve en la vida no la diré. Tengo un estricto orgullo que mantener.

El lado positivo de la situación era que estaba bastante cansado y mañana no había deberes, por lo cual me dejé caer en la cama. Antes de dormirme por completo volví a pensar en el aeropuerto y recordé que mañana podría verlo, a fin de cuentas no era yo quién tenía el medio para traerlo a casa sino uno de sus amigos.

En un fugaz segundo anoté mentalmente unos audífonos que me salvarían de un puchero que seguro mañana escucharía.

 **7**

Cuando desperté no era de día. De hecho, ni siquiera había despertado sólo en mi habitación.

Ese calor tan reconfortante que me envolvía en un abrazo y ocupaba el lugar vacío de mi cama estaba ahí como siempre, como antes, en el tiempo en que tuvo que verse obligado a irse lejos de mi lado por una temporada que a mí me sabía a eternidad sin él.

Seguro se metió al cuarto a hurtadillas para no despertarme. Seguro estaba agotado. Por un momento pensé que ahora nada lograría alejarlo de mí lado a menos que yo así lo quisiera.

Pero no quería, vaya que no.

Le devolví al abrazó con fuerza hasta el punto de escucharlo quejarse en sueños, aspiré el aroma de su cuello mientras me acercaba más a ese calor que por las noches había extrañado tanto.

En momentos como este yo era aún más consiente de qué tan fondo había tocado en mí con sus acciones. Me iluminaba y me alejaba de cualquier sensación de soledad que en algún momento tuve.

Sentía paz y fortaleza a su lado. No me hacía olvidar mi propia oscuridad porque nunca podría lograrlo, es algo que forma parte de mi persona. Pero era gracias a él todo lo que le rodea era posible y verdadero. Con el amor y la dedicación que profesaba siempre en sus acciones, me hacía ver que la obscuridad no era la única que cargaba el dolor por mucho que yo creyera neciamente que sí.

Él, de entre todas las personas, me repetía constantemente que nunca podría dejarme sólo aguantando ese peso, ya que...

" _También puedo... sentir el dolor. Mucho dolor... ¡No hay forma de ignorar eso!"_

La luz también tenía su propia parte que cargar. Él es consiente del peso que yo cargaba, por lo que me entendía más a nadie en el mundo.

Esa siempre ha sido la razón por la que se mantuvo a mi lado incluso si nos separaba una abismal distancia o los días grises parecieran interminables.

Todo el dolor de la soledad, toda la felicidad que compartimos al habernos conocido en el momento exacto de nuestra infancia, era, sin duda, lo que nos definía.

Y mientras ambos fuéramos consientes el uno del otro, las cosas siempre tendrían solución, cuando la Luna saliera en la noche dispuesta a dejarse iluminar por el Sol.

Una sonrisa que podría ser de todo menos inteligente me brotó con sinceridad de los labios, salía desde lo más hondo de mi corazón dedicada a él en secreto. De solo sentir su presencia me hacía desearlo para mí, ahí a mi lado, siempre dándome la esperanza que creí perdida.

De pronto sentí un beso en la frente. Cuando intenté alejarme, me apresó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Ya sabía que me extrañabas, pero no más que yo.

Sí, es verdad. Ya no puedo mentir. Lo amaba.

—Sigue creyendo eso.

¿Les cuento un secreto? Tal vez admitir abiertamente que perdí ante él no es la primera idea más tonta que tuve en la vida, sino todo lo contrario.

Gracias por nunca rendirte, Naruto.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi libro, La muerte de Naruto, está siendo un hiatus en todos los sitios webs que público fics. Espéralo pacientemente, sé que te va a encantar :v (si no entendiste, te falta más bax… y Dross (?)**

 **No, ya en serio. No lo he abandonado, pido paciencia porque lo voy a continuar… Cuando? Cuando la vida me dé un rato libre~**


End file.
